Shirokawa Jennifer
Shirokawa Jennifer 'is one of the main cures of ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure ~Universe System~. ''She is very intelligent, but isn't good at sports. She try to help the people everytime she can. Her catchprase is '"Always here!" '(いつもそこに！''Itsumo soko ni!) Appareance As Jennifer, her hair is black, usually in down twintails, in front of her shoulders. Her eyes are brown. In her civilian form, she wears a green dress with short sleeves, a red belt. The dress goes to her knees. She wears a necklace with her name writed in silver. Her shoes are red sneakers. In cold days, she wears a red jacket with blue jeans, with red boots. As Cure Planet, her hair changes to Light Blue, tied in a ponytail. Her clothes are a light blue dress, with short sleeves, with some parts in white and green, with a big white ribbon in her chest. She wears a green long boots, with blue laces. She wears a white bracelet. Personality Jennifer is more calm and shy. but when she gets angry, anyone can beat her. She is super intelligent, and never gets a bad score. History ~Coming soon~ Relationships Gingano Sophie - They became best friends since they transformed into Pretty Cure. Rose - Is Jennifer's fairy partner. She only gets angry with her when Rose only talk about Ouji. Ouji - Jennifer hates him. Cure Planet ''' "Eight hearts as one! Cure Planet!" 1のような8心！キュアプラネット! '' 1 No yōna 8 kokoro! Kyua Puranetto!'' Cure Planet '(キュアプラネット ''Kyua Puranetto) is Jennifer's alter-ego. She became very strong as a Pretty Cure, and she uses her intelligence for plans, and like Galaxy, she can't purify monsters alone. But she can make sub-attacks. As Cure Planet, she has a weak body in the darkness, and she can die inside of the dark mansion. Attacks *'''White Rose Storm *'Planet Ring' *'Solar System Chain' '''Double Attacks *Star Core '- Galaxy and Planet are with their hands together, and they shout "Pretty Cure...", then, a big star appears in front of them. "...Star Core!" They put the together hands to the front, pointing to the star, and the star goes to the enemy. *'Lovely Evolution '- The upgraded version of Star Core. The only difference it's a heart, not a star. Transformations '''Dual Starlight Change- '''Her only transformation with Sophie. Etmology '''Shirokawa '(城川) - Shiro means "White", and Kawa ''means "River". Together, Shirokawa means "White River". '''Jennifer '(ジェニファー) - Came from a English name, with means "White and Calm". Together, her name means The Calm White River. Songs Jennifer's voice actor has participed in several image songs for the characters she voices. *The big silver Ring *White Spiral Duets *Shining Star ~From the Sky~ *Light Side of Me (From you too) Trivia *Her hair color is the darkest, being black. **She is the first Pretty Cure to have black hair. *She is the 4th Pretty Cure to have "Kawa" in her surname. **She is the 3rd Cure to have "Shiro" in her surname. *Like Cure White, she can't stand in the darkness for a long time. *She was brainwashed in one of the episodes and fighted Galaxy. *She is the third cure to break the fourth wall, when she talked in episode 3, "Well, I think I will be the fourth", she was looking to the audience, since everyone was looking straight. The second being Cure Marine, and the first, Cure Black. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure ~Universe System~ Category:User:WhiteColor